Apples on a snowy day
by Salhe Van-Linkinshire
Summary: "I hate it here." no words describe Rissaxette Hanasen more. After being in a car accident with her loved one, She has been sent to Destiny islands, her new "Home". Sora, a local resident, decides to find out what aggravates Rissa so much.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of tears

"Hey, the movie was nice, wasn't it?" Terra asked, driving his BMW through Twilight Town. "It was great!" I said, smiling at him. He looked to where I sat and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were muffled by a loud sound.

_A truck._

We screamed, and Terra wrapped his arms around me as the truck hit his car.

_Then there was silence…_

"Rissa?" A voice called. I opened my eyes, feeling a sharp pain across the back of my skull. I looked around. There was nothing but white. "Am I… dead?" I asked, sitting up. "No. You're at Sunset Clinic. You got hit pretty badly in the head." I recognized the man's voice. It was doctor Sephiroth. I gasped in sudden realization. "W-where's Terra?" I asked, standing up. "Well…. He took a lot of the damage." Doc Seph said. "What?" I asked. "He's in a Coma, Rissaxette." He said, patting my head. "WHAT?" I yelled, slipping to the floor. "Rissa?" I heard. "Rissa, wake up. We're home." A familiar voice said. I felt raindrops on my face. Opening my eyes, I spotted my brother, Cloud, rowing the small boat we took to get to the Island. _'Destiny islands, huh?' _I thought, rubbing my weary eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Family ways

Moment for the Author, please….

Hey~ As you may have guessed, you have stumbled into my very first fanfic! I **AM **still just a small twelve year old girl, so don't hate if I don't update in a while. It probably just means that I got grounded for my terrible grades on everything but Language Arts! By the way, You'd say Hanasen like in America. Spelled Hanisen.

C; well, let me begin.

Kairi: Am I in here?

Salhe: Of course! No story without Kam-Kam!

Kairi: YAY!

~HAPPY HAPPY DANCE TIME~

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY KNOW COMPANY IN THIS FANFIC.**

"Come on." Cloud called, tying the boat to a piece of wood. "Carry me." I said, holding my arms out. Cloud sighed and picked me up bridal style, holding me gently. He had been acting as if I would break into pieces at any moment since he arrived at Twilit Station. As he carried me, I heard a door open. "Yah Dad, just let me check if they—Whoa, you're here!" My other brother, Seifer, said. "No duh, Sherlock." Cloud said, carrying me inside the warm house. All around the living room were pictures of me and mother. Cloud put me down, shuffling my hair. "You can walk to your room, can't you?" he asked, smirking. I would've stuck out my tongue, but I couldn't. I just nodded my head, dragging my bag through the floor. "SWEETY!YOUCAMEHOME! !" My father, Marluxia, yelled and jumped on me. I groaned and shook him off, giving him a small smile. He stared at me and smiled. "My little Riss got so big and strong!" My father commented, making me roll my eyes. _'Drama queen.'_ I thought, walking up the stairs of the house. I sighed at my room. Princess stickers were all over the walls, and my pink desk was covered with flowers and pictures of me and my mother, Xariah. Her hair was Deep chocolate, and her eyes were the color of sapphires. I looked at my mirror. My waist-length lime green hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and my yellow eyes looked tired. I laid down on the bed and sighed. I was about to enter slumber when I heard a knock on my door. _'Oh boy.' _I thought, sighing. "Come in." I said, sitting up. Seifer, Cloud, Leon, And Tifa, my siblings, ran into the room. Tifa smiled." told dad to do this. Do you like it?….." she said, smiling at me. I giggled. "I outgrew my princess obsession a while ago. I Still like books though." I said, pointing to the stuffed book cabinet. "We'll paint it over the break. But first…. Here!" she said, holding a box out to me. I smiled childishly. "ooh, ohh, what is it?" I asked, clapping my hands and taking the box. I was met by… a school uniform. Oh no. I looked up at my smiling siblings with an expression of terror. "Tomorrow. 10:00 Am." They all said in unison, closing the door. I sighed And fell into bed, sleepy.

That night, I dreamt of sunny smiles. New days. Cute kids. Cold stares. Rainy days. Nothing about all that mattered anymore. I still held **that incident **close. I didn't want to let it go. **You** changed that view. You changed everything.

I've told you this story millions of times.

Yet, this is our first.

Our beginning.

Our happiness.

I swear on it, and If I lie, then my name isn't

**Rissaxette Hanasen.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken!

Moment for the Author, please…

Hey! this is my second chapter today. My chapters are too short... oi!

well, continue.

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY KNOW COMPANY IN THIS FANFIC, EXEPT FOR THE FEW OC'S I MAKE.**

_ATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT_

I woke up from my dreams by a mad noise.

_not my Alarm clock..._

_not Tifa..._

_Not cloud..._

I opened my eyes to see Seifer yelling his lungs out. "Risssaaaa!" He yelled, making me cover my ears with the few pillows he hadn't blew out of my bed yet. "What the fug do you want?" I yelled, throwing a shoe at him. "OW! No need to yell!" he said, holding his arms to his face. _'look who's talking...' _I thought, standing up. It was 7:14 Am. "Why are you up at this time?" I asked, yawning. Seifer looked amused. "It's the first day of school, stupid. gosh, why did dad bring an idiot like yo- AHAHAHAHAHAHA- NO-STOP- LET- ME- BREATHE!" Seifer screamed as I tickled him. "What school are we talking about here?" I asked, letting him breathe. "Destiny... Island... High..." he panted. I smirked. "Team?" I asked, feeling dissapointed. "The Coconuts." he said, stiffling a laugh. I groaned. "Clubs?" I asked, not getting my hopes up. "Lemme see... well, cheerleading, volleyball, hockey, Blitzball, basketball, karate, and... chess. Oh, and chorus." He said, smiling. I sighed. At least they had some good choices. I got up and grabbed the clothes that laid in the box I had gotten last night. The uniform consisted of a short plaid skirt with a curve-hugging (at least for me!) white button-up shirt. There was no dress code for shoes, so I chose thigh hig socks and my favorite pair of flats, which Terra always complimented.

_Terra..._

Seifer must have noticed the tears in my eyes, because his strong arms were around my shoulders in about a second. "It's okay, Riss." he said, slowly petting my head. I sighed into his chest one more time before I pulled away and walked into the bathroom.

The warm water felt good on my tired muscles. I was in a hospital bed for eight months, and my muscles ached from the hard mattress. I ran my hand through my lower back and chest. Jagged marks laid there, in perfect formation. I shut my eyes.

_I wanted peace._

_I wanted quiet._

_I wanted a new cellphone._

_I wanted the marks to dissapear._

_I wanted my breasts to stop growing so damn much._

_but, I knew only one thing._

_I needed **Terra**._

_with all my might._

_all my heart._

**_with everything._**

_I needed his clean skin next to mine._

_I needed him to laugh when my hair got stuck in my retainer._

_I needed him to spit pumpkin seeds at Mr. Ansem, my annoying neighbor._

_but now, he would never be able to do that with me._

_not anymore._

_NOT EVER._

BOOM!

I was thinking when I heard a large pounding sound on the door.

"Hey, We all need the bathroom too, ya know!" Seifer yelled. I gasped, suddenly aware that I had been in the bathroom twenty minutes. I turned the shower off, and got dressed in the bathroom. I ran out, hitting Seifer's face with the door. "Oops!" I yelled, helping him up. He glared at me and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. I giggled, and ran to my room. I stared at my flats, suddenly not in the mood to wear them. I threw them back in the closet, and I got a pair of high heels. I checked myself in the mirror and I tried on a smile. _'Perfect.' _I thought, grabbing my bag and running out. I was on my way to the bus stop when I crashed into someone. I looked up.

I gasped.

"..." I said, eyes wide.

"..." he returned, his eyes wide too.

"...D-Demyx...?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Damn right, little girl!" he said, tackle hugging me.

"I didn't know you were my next-door neighbor!" I yelled, returning the hug. He shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't know you lived here. Didn't you stay in Twilight town?" He asked, shuffling my head. Oh no. **This was not **the topic I wanted to be on right now.

"O-oh, W-well... I-I m-moved b-back." I studdered, smiling. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"I gotta go. bye." I said, running on. During the way, I got bored so I grabbed my IBod out of my pocket and I turned it on, putting the earphones off.

The song was somewhat creepy, but I sang along loudly:

_Your head is decaying_  
_"Lick, lick"_  
_How tasty_

_Candied eyes of puppies_  
_Let me fill a jar with them_

_The Mille-feuille on the dish tastes like love_  
_Q. Are you going to eat everything on the table by yourself?_

_A. "I love sweets!"_

_Entertain me with the special full course_  
_Your face, your fingers, your mouth_

_Let me completely enjoy the mild honey_  
_With my tongue──_

_Strawberry tart with special sauce_  
_Decorate it with an eye and put on more cream_

_Feeling dizzy because of the sweet smell?_  
_My love goes with a fork and knife_  
_My beloved, my beloved_  
_The hidden taste makes it jello-like_

_I'm feeling fulfilled_

_"I love sweets!"_

_Entertain me with the special full course_  
_I'm wearing a full smile_  
_Because I ate up everything_

_I completely devoured the sweet chunk in my mouth_  
_You can tell I'm entranced_

_Entertain me with the special full course_  
_Use love spells and words of love as spices_

_"I Love you so deeply that I want to eat you"_

_My beloved_  
_Not to be stolen, not to be torn apart_

_Stay inside me──_

_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_

_ATATATATATATATATATATAT_

_LOL. I couldnt help myself! XD. please R&R! (By the way, AT means author's talk.)_


End file.
